A user of a user device (e.g., a cellular telephone, a computing device, etc.) may be near an object (e.g., a store, a restaurant, a stadium, etc.). The object may be associated with object information (e.g., a list of products for sale at the store, a menu of food at the restaurant, a schedule of sporting events at the stadium, etc.). The user may desire to receive object information associated with the object via the user device.